A Million Dreams
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Riley and his friend Bella are orphans living on the street after running away from the orphanage where they grew up together. Now Riley uses his talents as a street musician to help feed himself and Bella. Life is hard for them but they've learned to make the best of it but what happens when their given the opportunity to join PT. and Phillips circus...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool day Fall day in New York. On one busy corner people are bustling up and down the busy streets while two young people one a young man with medium length brownish red curls covered by an old brown news boy cap old worn out white button up shirt suspenders tan pants and brown boots the other a young Latina girl with long flowing black hair her face without a single shade of makeup giving her a simple beauty.

A blue faded floral dress and white ballet shoes cover her small petite frame. Stand on a street corner and empty tin can rests at their feet "Bella we've been out here for hour's and haven't made anything." He says looking over at young Latina as he gently taps the empty can with the tip of his boot "Come on Riley we'll make some money soon we just gotta keep trying." Bella says smiling sweetly at him young her oval shaped locket swinging in the gentle afternoon breeze's dancing around them

"I know Bella it's just that people just keep walking by you know, plus I heard what that one guy said too you earlier about how you needed to go back where you came from" Matt says the anger bubbling up inside him a little he had always been very protective over Bella and he wasn't about to let someone hurt her

"I know but I don't care he's probably just trying to hide his own unhappiness, because he doesn't have a friend like I have you." Bella says hugging him tightly Riley just smiles he always liked it when Bella hugged him suddenly their approached by Ann and the youngest Barnum daughter both carrying stacks full of colorful flier's.

"Hi, you two looks like performers, you should come audition for my dad's show." The youngest Barnum says smiling sweetly holding out on of the colorful fliers. Bella reaches out and takes one of PTs flyers from the little girl. "Well thanks for the offer but..." Riley starts before being cut off by Bella stomping on his foot "Well be sure to come by." Bella says smiling sweetly at them this could be good for both "Come by anytime address is at the bottom, come on sweetie we got more fliers to hand out." Anne says smiling softly as she takes the young girls hand leading her away leaving Bella and Riley to stare at the flier.

 **' PT. Barnum's Circus currently looking for individuals possessing unique talents and skills pay negotiable experience the adventure of a lifetime apply in person see either Mr. PT Barnum or Phillip Carlyle located 3412 dockside Rd New York New York'**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Circus

It was a few days later after much prodding from Bella she and Riley had managed to hitch a ride down to the docks where the large tent was set up.

"Oh my God Riley we are actually about to audition for PT. Barnum's circus." Bella says smiling excitedly as she gazes over at the large tent "You know what Bella your right I know I fought you on this, but this is actually really happy your here with me." Riley says wrapping her in a hug spinning her around

"Glad to see you two made it." Ann says walking up to them dressed in one of her performing outfits "Of course how could we pass up an opportunity like this." Bella says smiling "Well if you're gonna audition we better find you two something to wear." Ann says smiling as Phillip walks up

"Hey darling can you take umm." "Riley." Riley says smiling "to your dressing room and get him ready for their audition." Ann says smiling as she kisses Phillip on the cheek "Of course follow me." Phillip says walking towards his small dressing room area inside the tent

A few minutes later Ann is standing in her small dressing room area while Bella stand's behind a small white curtain "So how long have you and Riley been performing your act?" Ann asks curiously walking over to her mirror and grabbing her hair brush "On the streets about 4 year's but Riley has been performing since we were at the orphanage together." Bella says smiling softly as she walks through the curtain wearing a blue sequined dress still wearing her locket and ballet shoes

"Wow you look beautiful you two are going do great in this audition." Ann says smiling as she sets her hair brush down "I hope so I just want Riley to finally realize he's the great performer I know he is.." Bella says softly walking over fluffing her hair in the mirror

"Sounds like he means alot to you." Ann says smiling as she stands beside her applying a light pink lipstick "He's been my best friend my whole life, and maybe a little more, not that he even knows that." Bella sighs leaning against the small makeup table running a gentle hand through her black hair

"Well If he means so much to you should tell him, nothing good can come from holding all that in.." Ann says smiling hugging her new friend

Meanwhile in Phillips dressing room "So you picked up the whole magic thing as a way to make Bella smile?" Phillip asks as Riley puts a bright blue jacket on over his fresh White shirt his pants switched out for a pair of dress pants with the same bright blue material and a pair of shiny black boots and shorter black top hat sit atop his reddish-brown curl's

"Yeah Isabella is the one good thing I got out of living at that orphanage She just has this positivity about her." Riley says smiling thinking about all the times Bella had managed to cheer him up back at the orphanage. "Sounds like you care deeply for her. " Phillip says smiling softly at the young Irish boy "I do but I can never let her know it could ruin our friendship that we both cherish she much." Riley sighs adjusting his new hat "I understand your reservations but if you never tell her you'll never know." Phillip says as Lettie gently peeks her head in PT is ready for you." She says smiling softly

"Tell him we'll be right there, come on time to make your big debut." Phillip says opening the flap and leading him out

A few minutes later Riley walks into the center ring to greet Mr. Barnum and Bella who was already standing in the center ring waiting. "Wow you look beautiful." Riley says looking over at Bella in her new blue dress he had to admit he was taken back a little "Well I am your assistant I have to look the part." Bella says smiling sweetly

"You know you don't look so bad yourself." Bella says looking at him in his new clothes she had to admit he looked very handsome "You know they kinda remind me of us." Ann says taking her spot beside PT and Phillip "They do I just hope things work out as well for them as it has for us." Phillip says reaching over taking her hand in his

"Good afternoon I'm Riley and this is my beautiful assistant Issabella and today we're here to amaze you." Riley says smiling enthusiastically looking out to his small crowd "Fantastic I haven't seen a good magic show in so long.." PT. says smiling enthusiastically he had always loved magic ever since he was a young child and he had to admit the one thing his show had been lacking is an awe inspiring magic act.

"Now if my assistant would please bring me my cloak of invisibility." Riley says motioning to a small wooden chair a dark blue blue blanket laying on top of the chair. Bella walks over and grabs the chair and blanket sitting them down in the middle of the center ring "Now If you would please take a seat." Riley says taking her hand helping Bella gently into the chair

"Now on the count of three I will make my assistant disappear so everyone tell Bella goodbye for now." Riley says gently covering her with the blanket he had practiced this trick before but he hasn't performed it since the orphanage, but he knew that if he did it right he would wow Mr. Barnum

All three of the performers looked on brimming with idol curiosity. "Now on the count of 3 I will snap my fingers and Bella will have disappeared." Riley says as he gently drapes the blanket

"Well the boy certainly has a stage presence." PT. say's watching the young boys act with intrigue "Yes he has a star quality about him they both do." Ann says watch two on stage reminds her a lot of her and Phillip although she hopes for their sakes they'll realize their feelings for each other sooner rather than later. Riley counts to 3 snaps his fingers and the blanket suddenly goes limp and hits the chair with no sign of his assistant

PT. Phillip and Ann all sit their looks of surprise across their faces honestly, they couldn't believe the young boy had managed to make young Bella disappear. "As you can see Bella is gone." Riley says picking up the blanket revealing the empty chair. But a magician is no good without his assistant, so I better bring Bella back." Riley says smiling giving them a wink before clapping his hands twice

Suddenly Bella comes walking up from behind the bleachers and walks back towards the center ring "Hi guys." Bella says smiling at Barnum and his young performers. "That was spectacular we could definitely use a group of performers like you two in the show that is If you'd like." PT says walking to the center ring extending his hand out

"That would be so amazing thanks Mr. Barnum." Bella says smiling as Ann walks hugging the young Latina "Bella's right that would be so amazing we'd love to be a part of your show." Riley says shaking the elder showman's hand

"Spectacular come with me and I'll introduce you to a few of your coworkers." PT. says ushering them out of the tent with his hand "You were amazing." Riley says taking Bella's hand gently squeezing it "Thanks but you're the one that's the great magician." Bella says smiling softly rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb as they followed him out of the tent. Neither one would admit it but in that moment Bella and Riley felt closer to each other than ever before


End file.
